Bring Me to Life
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: Musa's soul isn't there anymore. She doesn't feel anything. Will it come back? Based off song "Bring Me to Life". I own nothing but the story plot. Hope you enjoy!


Bring Me to Life

Musa's POV

I saw Riven walking towards me. He had the others behind them. When will they understand I'm nothing now? I don't have my feelings anymore.

"What do you people want?" I asked.

"We're trying to bring you back." Riven said.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down, into my core, were I've become so numb_

I turned away and looked into a mirror. My eyes were pitch black, nothing to be seen. Riven turned me back around. He was looking me straight in the eye.

"You know I love you Musa. I can see inside you very easily. You look numb."

"CAUSE I AM! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE!" I screamed.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find me there and bring it back, home._

"I'm sorry. I don't feel anything. So there is no point in trying." I said.

"We have to find your soul. We know someone stole it." Flora explained.

_Wake me up, Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark._

I was sleeping, I guess you would say. My soul, it was sleeping. My soul, I can't wake up. I don't know why.

_Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone, save, save me from the nothing I've become_

"I've come undone. There's no way to bring me back. Though I wish there was." I said coldly.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life._

I sighed. I know my soul is gone. The trix stole it from me, thinking it'll give them power. It won't. I wish they could bring me back. But they can't.

_Wake me up, Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark._

I looked up from the ground. All of my friends stared at me with concern. I don't know what they want from me anymore. I looked at Flora. She was my closet friend. She looked as worried as Riven.

_Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone, save, save me from the nothing I've become_

I looked around. I saw Alfea, I saw Red Fountain in the distance, Magix city. I saw everything. Memories flooded my mind. I saw how happy I was, how angered I got, how sad I was, I saw it all.

_Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling. Only, you are the life among the dead! All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

When we were in Shadow Haunt, I saw Riven jump in front of me, to take that blow. He died for me. I smiled inside. Wait, I smiled? But, I can't. I don't have my soul. I smiled inside more, because I found the cure.

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die in here, there has to be something more. Bring me to life!_

I looked around and saw everything more cheery. My emotions were coming back! I felt so happy inside. I couldn't show them anything yet.

_Wake me up, Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, wake me up inside, save me, call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up, bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, before I come undone, save, save me from the nothing I've become_

I felt something pass through my chest. I felt me come back. The real me.

_Bring me to life. I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside. Bring me to life!_

"I'm back!" I screamed in joy. They looked at me like I lost it.

"I'm back. I have my emotions!" I yelled. They smiled.

Riven ran over and lifted me off the ground. He kept spinning me around, smiling like never before. I smiled back and gave him a big hug. He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. I returned it.

**_Later that day, at dinner_**

"How did you get your emotions back? You said your soul was stolen." Stella asked.

"I just started remembering things. Each one of you were in each memory. It showed me how good life is. How happy we are when we remember the good times. I guess my emotions left me because I took life for granted." I said smiling.

Flora got up and everyone looked at her. She made me get up and presented me. I smiled at her and gave her a big bear hug. Everyone clapped and Riven just smirked 'that's my girlfriend'. I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
